hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
ZettaiRyouiki's Ideal Characters Blog:Year 5
Due to my blog getting famous, one of my friends decided he wanted to do a weekly blog. Starting in the beginning of 2013 ZettaiRyouiki began discussing girls that he likes. Thus, his character blog was created. There are differences in preferences, the main one being that he removed "face" for "voice" and swapped "breasts" with "butt". There are additional minor differences, but otherwise the structure of the blogs are the same. Like me, he decided to have an overarching story. His involves a group of females that he dislikes going after him (much like what I had done earlier). It is also traditional for him to have at least one girl from a mecha series each month. Zettai also often has very perverse interactions with his girls, such as asking them to dress up or giving their butts attention somehow. Finally, each opponent he faces usually has some type of relevance to the characters he discusses through the month, with them reappearing for a final showdown. Unlike the earlier pages, a monthly summary is not provided. Also there was a big space of time between July 2016 and February 2017, with the only blog being a single Christmas one. February ZettaiBlog 183: The Cutest Grim Reaper (Rory Mercury) ZettaiBlog 184: Head in the clouds Witch (Makoto Kowata) ZettaiBlog 185: Formerly Solitary Goumet (Kotori Iida) ZettaiBlog 186: Night Rider (Aoi Niigaki) March ZettaiBlog 187: Maid of Ectoplasm (Airi) ZettaiBlog 188: Nuts & Milk (Kurumi Mimino/Milky Rose) ZettaiBlog 189: Sister Rivalry (Onihime) ZettaiBlog 190: Happy Happist Witch (Aiko Senoo) ZettaiBlog 191: Big Fat Cat Tats (Tsubasa Hanekawa) April ZettaiBlog 192: Bride of the Heavens (Nera Briscoletti/Flora) ZettaiBlog 193: Second comes after First (Lingyin Huang) ZettaiBlog 194: Weak Body Strong Soul (Marika Tachibana) ZettaiBlog 196: Shameless Shaming (Yui Kotegawa) May ZettaiBlog 197: Red Magician is Hungry (Lina Inverse) ZettaiBlog 198: Tsundere Heroine (Emi Yusa/Emilia Justina) ZettaiBlog 199: Goddess of Going Commando (Aqua) ZettaiBlog 200: Snipink (Mine) ZettaiBlog 201: The Fox and the Big Grapes (Yukikaze Panettone) June ZettaiBlog 195: Anachronistic Tsundere (Maya Kumashiro) ZettaiBlog 202: Flat and Proud (Konata Izumi) ZettaiBlog 203: Hamsters being Normal fits pretty well (Ayumu Nishizawa) ZettaiBlog 204: Servant x Bad Fan-service (Lucy Yamagami) July ZettaiBlog 205: Forgotten Assy Blade (Saeko Busujima) ZettaiBlog 206: Soldier of the Vertically Challenged Planet (Setsuna Meiou) ZettaiBlog 207: Secret Lives (Kotoha Hanami/Haa-chan/Cure Felice) ZettaiBlog 208: Blue String of Fat (Hestia) August ZettaiBlog 209: Titanic Mother (Cattleya) ZettaiBlog 210: Clumsy Mother (Masane Amaha) ZettaiBlog 211: Amazing Mother (Rinko Iori) ZettaiBlog 212: Artificial Mother (Irisviel von Einzbern) ZettaiBlog 213: Idol Mother (Ringo Hoshimiya) September ZettaiBlog 214: Default Name (Mage) ZettaiBlog 215: Segata's Waifu (Sega Saturn) ZettaiBlog 216: Miniature Steel Fortress (Mazinger Z/Z-chan) ZettaiBlog 217: The reason Mondays make people angry (Ai-Chan) October ZettaiBlog 218: Robotic Poster Girl (Cherry) ZettaiBlog 219: Wedding Wars (Hinagiku Tamano) ZettaiBlog 220: Magical ojous are often blue (Umi Ryuuzaki) ZettaiBlog 221: The Phantom Menacer (Mai Kawakami) November ZettaiBlog 222: One Day Late Devil (Quele Sellier) ZettaiBlog 223: The Embodiment of Childhood Friend Hatred (Aika Tsube/TailBlue) ZettaiBlog 224: Cool and Culo (Yuki Nonaka) ZettaiBlog 225: Royal Loyal Sister (Satsuki Ranjou) ZettaiBlog 226: Shameless Shaming 2: Shaming Harder (Rin Misumi) December ZettaiBlog 227: The One Without the Period (Kobato Hasegawa) ZettaiBlog 228: Training from Hell (Akiko Tachibana) ZettaiBlog 229: Deathly Sidekick (Sanae Dekomori) ZettaiBlog 230: Nine Meters Udders (Ryouka Narusawa) January ZettaiBlog 231: Curse of the Fallen Angel (Yoshiko Tsushima) ZettaiBlog 232: Dog Lover (Rin Shibuya) ZettaiBlog 233: Bisexual Trumpeteer (Reina Kousaka) Category:Anime Blogs